Ransford Academy
by metal-soldier
Summary: its about a kid who is supposted to be like a elemental god... but fell in with his classmate. now he must save his school before the the ruler of the underworld destroyes everything he loves.
1. prologue

Prologue

As a dark gray cat walked down the sidewalk near mid-night, it watched a house… where a boy lived with his father. The boy's mother was dead… the death dog got her when he was just a little boy. As a man in a cloak walked up to the cat, he spoke.

"Morgues how is the boy… is he ready?" the man looked down at the cat as he spoke.

The cat stood on its hind legs and its body began to grow… when it was about to the man's stomach it took on a female human's appearAnce.

"Yes I think he is. I have watched him today and he used his power with out thinking… he is quite remarkable… he is far stronger then anyone currently in the school. Including Jonathan" Morgues said as she walked to the boy's window… and spoke into the boys mind.

'_Trunks wake up… and look out your window… we are here to speak to you'_ Morgues spoke in his mind. As the boy woke up he looked out of his window and his eyes went wide. As he opened the window, he climbed out.

"What do you want?" Trunks asked. He shivered. He was just in his pajama pants and no shirt.

"Well Trunks I have been watching you for sometime and I see that you have a great power inside of you" Morgues said as she looked into his mind.

"Yea what about it?...and how did you know my name?" trunks asked as he waved his hand a crossed the ground and a small pit for a fire was there… as he shot his hand up the sand shot up into the tree branches and engulfed them. As he balled his fist, the branches broke with out a sound. As he put the logs into the fire, he set his finger on fire and lit the logs. He sat down and crossed his legs.

"We have been looking after you for sometime now… to making sure you were safe." Morgues said as she sat down next to him… she made a chair of telekinetic power.

"Well what do you want?" Trunks asked as he looked into the man's eyes… and the man shuddered and screamed.

"Make them go away!" He yelled as he beat at his cloths.

"What are you doing… there is nothing on you and keep quiet… what… wait boy take you eyes from the man's eyes." Morgues said as she studied Trunks for a moment. Trunks took his eyes away from the man's eyes.

"You're afraid of spiders." Trunks said amazed when he took his eyes from the man's eyes.

"John I think we have a new power on our hands." Morgues said as she studied trunks more intently.

"I think your right Morgues." John said as he shuddered at the thought of a new power.

"Well Trunks I think that you would like to leave this place… I know where you can get stronger and one day kill the death dog for killing your mother." Morgues said as she made the chair disappear.

"Come Trunks your father will not remember that you have left a day… I have put a clone in your place," Morgues said as she snapped her fingers and a person that looked like Trunks in everyway came out of the ground.

"There…don't worry they will be fine… but the world depends on you getting this training." John said seeing trunks face.

"Well let me get changed and thing some of my things." Trunks said as he climbed back into the window.

As he went to the dresser, he got out some of his cloths and his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. As he walked to his dad's room, he went to where he kept his cartons of cigarettes and grabbed one.

As he packed his stuff into his big black duffle bag, he thought of his ex-girlfriend and about his friends... When he finished packing, he climbed out of the window and back to where they were standing.

"Ready?" Morgues asked him.

"Yea… I'm ready," Trunks said as he walked in front of them.

"Good now take Morgues' hand and hold on tight." John said as he took her hand in his left.

As Trunks took, her right hand in his left he took John's left in his right. And he disappeared.

-**To be continued in chapter one-**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They reappeared in front a large set of double doors. When Trunks let go of their hands he heard a howl and looked about.

"Its ok, it's only the wolves out." John said as a wolf walked up, sniffed john, and licked his hand. "This is Blaze" the reddish brown wolf walked up to Trunks and sat on its hind paws.

"So you guys have pet wolves here?" Trunks asked as he looked at the wolf.

The wolf walked foreword, sniffed Trunks' hand, and whimpered back.

"What's wrong blaze?" John asked as he looked at the wolf.

"Well it may be trunks," Morgues said as she as she looked into the wolf's mind.

'_He as a great darkness surrounding him' _the wolf said in his mind when morgues looked into its mind.

'_He may but he is a great assist in the school'_ Morgues said in the wolf's mind.

'_He may have a great power around him but his heart is filled with hurt from the death dog' _the wolf said as it bared its teeth at the forest.

"What is it Blaze?" John said as he looked at the forest.

Trunks looked at the forest and his hand caught fire.

"Trunks no... It might not be anything." John said as he looked at the wolf.

'_It is Cerberus John'_ blaze said as he stood in front of them.

"What is it?" Trunks said as he let the fire.

"Cerberus" John said as he made swords appear and Morgues started to float.

"What, the thing that killed my mother years ago?" Trunks said as he let the fire came back but it raced up his arms and in seconds, it covered his body. He had tears running down his face and the fire turned white trimmed with gold.

"Trunks calm down" Morgues said as she looked at him.

"Trunks it's ok to feel pain but with in reason." John said as he walked over but backed up from the heat.

"THAT DOG IS DEAD!" Trunks said as Cerberus jumped out of the forest, only to meet a scream and a jet of white fire "DRAGON'S FLAME!" Trunks screamed as a jet of white flame shot at the death dog. But the dog dodged it.

"So the wrenches son has finally joined your pathetic school…," the three-headed dog said as he lunged at Trunks.

Trunks jumped to the side and shot another jet of flames at it. The flames struck the dog in the side and sending into the trees. There was a sickening ripping sound as the dog's stomach went thought a tree.

"How could you beat me?" the dog said as it struggled to free itself.

"Because I am stronger then you" Trunks said simply he has his hands in front of him and screamed "FINAL FLASH!" as a bright flash of light lit up the night sky a beam of white fire shot at the death dog and caught it in the heads and the dog screamed. When the fire cleared, the dog was dead. It body was burnt and still on fire.

"Trunks that was amazing!" morgues said as she walked over to trunks.

"That dog got what it deserved" trunks said as he let the flames die off his body. His body was steaming and his skin was glowing white-hot. A girl ran out from the school and saw them… "I heard a scream and a roar… I thought that I could help," she said looking at them. When she turned her eyes to trunks, she blushed and smiled.

"Hi… I'm Jessie… who are you?" Jessie asked offering her hand.

"I'm Trunks… and um you might not what to touch my hand…its kind of hot." Trunks said as he grabbed a piece of wood and it caught fire.

"Wow… I have a power too, See." Jessie said as she put out the fire by just breathing on it… when the wood froze trunks hand cooled off.

"Thanks… I was just taken here… by John and Morgues… and I just killed Cerberus…" Trunks said as she looked at his hand…it was cold.

"So Trunks and Jessie…John and I have to get to the school to enroll Trunks. Can you show Trunks around Jessie?" Morgues asked her.

"Sure professor Morgues" Jessie asked

"Thanks Jessie." John said as he and Morgues disappeared.

"Well let's get going…" Jessie said as she took his arm and walking him to the front doors. When they got there, she opened the door and smiled…

"Welcome to Ransford Academy" Jessie said as she took his arm again. As they walked in Jessie started to speak.

"This is the main hallway." Jessie said as she walked to another set of double doors off to one side of the hallway. When she opened the double doors, she motioned him to follow her.

"This is the dinning hall... where all the kids eat and where announcements are made." Jessie said as she showed him around the room. When she took him out, she took him up the first flight of stairs.

"On this floor, the classes are history, science, English, and elemental training… for like what power do you have?" Jessie asked.

"I have the power of fire, earth, and fear... I don't know what my other powers are yet." Trunks said as he had his hand burst into flames.

"Well yea." Jessie said as she took him to the first door. "This is history class" as she walked into the room there was a teacher in there… she smiled at Jessie and trunks.

"Hello Professor Ogan." Jessie said

"Hello Jessie… and who might this be?" Professor Ogan said as he looked at Trunks.

"This is Trunks… he is a new student here…" Jessie said as Trunks nodded.

"Well my boy it's nice to meet you and I look foreword to seeing you in my class Trunks," professor Ogan said.

"Will do sir" trunks said as he turned and walked out of the door.

As Jessie walked out and stood next to him.

"Professor Ogan is kind of weird," Jessie said as she motioned him to follow her.

As they went thought the rest of the first floor she had showed him where almost all the classes are. They climbed the next flight of stair.

When they came to the next floor, she stopped and shielded trunks with her body.

"So the wenches son has joined the school… well I see… master will like to hear this wonderful news." A voice said.

Trunks looked around Jessie to see a man in black. His hand was bone... no skin what so ever.

'_What the hell?!' _trunks thought to himself.

"Trunks this is death... the ruler of the underworlds right hand man" Jessie said as she glared at death.

"Now Jessie I don't think that title you have given me is suitable for me now is it…" Deaths said. "Trunks my name is Dramos… I know why you are here Trunks… Morgues and John said you were the strongest elemental alive am I correct?" Dramos said and Trunks nodded "… They are right… my master what's to speak to you... to make an offer with you… but if not then I will kill off some one close to you… you have one week to make up your mind.. I will be back… o yea... thanks for killing Cerberus… it was getting to big on pride. So think about what I have said to you" Dramos said as he faded away and disappeared with in seconds.

"Jessie… what does he mean?" trunks asked her as he walked out from behind her.

"He means that the ruler wants you to work for him for fifty years. But those fifty years turn into 100 years and so on." Jessie said as she looked at him...

"We have to tell John and Morgues about what has happened." Jessie said as she turned and walked down the stairs.

"There getting me enrolled… and if that death guy said that I could save everyone I love then if I made a deal with the ruler then I must meet with him… I want to save everyone…" Trunks said as his voice trailed off. There was a ringing sound behind them. Trunks looked behind them, he saw that some of the suits of armor had come to life and had drawn their swords.

"Jessie... is that normal?" Trunks asked her

"No its not but they do come to life… it just that they don't attack the students." Jessie said as she started to back up.

. As Trunks back up as well, one of the suits of armor ran at them and raised its sword. Trunks shot a fireball at it… hitting the suit in the chest it dropped to one knee. Getting back to its feet it saw that they had ran down the stairs and were down the hall.

The suits of armor ran down the stairs and chased Jessie and Trunks. As they ran, Trunks shot more fireballs at the suits and actually melted one of them.

"Hurry Trunks they will kill you… they see you has a threat now and you must hurry." Jessie said, as she was at least 6 feet in front of him. Just as they reached the door to the teachers lounge trunks shot another fireball at them when they ran thought it the slammed the door and weald around to face John, Morgues, and professor Xris.

"Jessie and Trunks what is the meaning of this?!" Morgues said as she walked up to them. When she reached into their minds "So the ruler is after you Trunks… should have known that that bastard would go after you… well as long as you don't give into him then we're fine." She looked at John and professor Voir.

"Morgues so this is your so called super elemental?" professor Voir asked, "well Trunks lets see what you can do…" the professor walked to the doors to see the suits of armor outside the doorway.

"Stand down Alexander and Niko now!" professor Voir said. The knights stopped and sheathed their swords. "Now go back to the second floor and stand guard on the door to the forbidden halls." Professor Voir walked out of the lounge and looked around.

"Now let's see if you are this so called super…" the professor didn't get to finish his sentience because trunks had let his body get engulfed in white flames.

"Are you done yet… so should I show you the rest" Trunks said rather irritated.

"What did Dramos say to you trunks?" professor Voir said as he walked back in.

"He said that the ruler wanted to speak to me… to make an offer with me… to save everyone I care for." Trunks said, he looked at Jessie out of the corner of his eye Morgues caught that.

"Well Trunks, it's up to you… ether choice is ok just don't agree to work for 50 years… he may just want you to do some random task… I say he should do it" Morgues said as she smiled at Trunks.

"I second that" John said after getting a message in his mind."

"I don't know…" Jessie said but stopped when morgues spoke into her mind.

'_No let him… he can kill the ruler and stop this madness… if you want you can go with him… but the underworld is a every hot and deadly place.'_

"…But I guess its ok but I want to go with him" Jessie said and thought '_but I don't want him go get hurt or anything… he's kind of cute.'_

"Then it's settled… Trunks when is Dramos going to come get you…" Morgues said as she stared at Jessie.

"I can call when ever…but he said one week he would be back to kill someone… I would like to go now" Trunks said

"Well then go now… and see what the ruler wants… if he wants you for fifty years say no…" Morgues said. She opened the door and walked out into the hall. As everyone else walked out John said. "Trunks go you and Jessie head up to the second floor and call Dramos and head to the underworld… Jessie watch him close."

"Yes sir… now let's go Trunks" Jessie said.

As they walked up the second floor the stood in the middle of the floor and trunks shouted out loud.

"Dramos I'm ready… I have someone coming with me."

As Dramos walked out from the shadows he smiled with his all bone grin.

"So Jessie you are coming to… well that's just a pleasant surprise well take my hand and we will be in the underworld before you know it." Dramos said as she held out his hand

The two companions held onto each others hands and trunks grabbed dramos's hand. As they stepped into the shadows a warning came into both of their minds.

'_Warning brother… soulless is not to be trusted…'_ the reddish brown wolf's head appeared in his mind.

**-To be continued in chapter 2-**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they reappeared in the underworld Jessie fell down and was breathing hard.

"Jessie what's wrong?" Trunks asked her as he helped her up.

"It's this damn heat" Jessie said as she stood up. "Let's hurry up with this thing… I can't hold on much longer." Jessie started to walk next to Trunks.

"Well you didn't have to come you know." Trunks said as he put her arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks Trunks" Jessie said as she looked into his eyes and he hers and he thought.

'_Man she is beautiful… when we are out of here I'm going to ask her out.'_ Trunks thought and said "So what are you doing after we get out of here… wana hang out? That's if you want to" trunks said with a blush.

Jessie looked at him and saw him blush… "Yes… I would like that very much Trunks… Now let's find this ruler to see what he w…" Jessie never finished her sentence because giant two headed dogs sprang them.

"It's Orthus!" Jessie said as the dog guarded the way with his two heads.

"YOU HAVE KILLED MY BROTHER… NOW I MUST KILL YOU… BUT MASTER WANTS TO SEE YOU FIRST… THEN I KILL YOU… THE ONE THEY CALL TRUNKS IS DEAD IF HE DOESN'T ACCEPT MASTERS OFFER…" the two headed dog said as it moved away and behind it was a giant set of double doors.

Trunks and Jessie walked up to the double doors and they opened as they got to the last step. "ENTER!" a voice boomed as fire shot around the walls and illuminated the chamber.

As Trunks and Jessie cleared the doors they shut behind them. Jessie whimpered and clung to Trunks arm.

"It's going to be ok Jessie" Trunks said as she walked into the middle of the room.

The room was a rock chamber with a spire in the middle of the room… a set of steps ran up to the top where a throne was… there sat a monster in all black.

"SO TRUNKS YOU HAVE TAKEN UP MY OFFER… IM HERE TO ASK YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME.. A LITTLE TASK TO SEE IF YOU'RE THE RIGHT ELEMENTAL… SO ARE YOU READY… AND JESSIE HOW GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN… IM GOING TO HAVE TO ASK YOU TO STAY HERE WHILE TRUNKS DOES MY TASK… IT WOULD BE TOO DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO GO WITH HIM… IF YOU WANT I CAN HAVE ORTHUS TAKE YOU TO THE SURFACE TO WAIT BECAUSE YOU WILL PROBIBLY MELT." The ruler said. He laughed as Orthus walked thought the double doors. "GET READY JESSIE… OR IF YOU WANT TO STAY HERE AND MELT." Orthus said as he smiled at Jessie.

"Where is this test for trunks?" Jessie asked the ruler.

"IT IS HERE IN THE UNDERWORLD… AND I WOULD THINK YOU WOULD WANT GO TO THE SURFACE… BUT IT'S UP TO YOU." The ruler said

"I must go to the surface but I will send some one back down." Jessie said as she walked over to Orthus.

"LET'S GO HUMAN" the two headed dog said as it knelt down for Jessie to get on.

As she climbed on she turned to trunks...

"Be save Trunks and come find me when you get back… I'm going to send Jonathan down so that he can make sure your safe" Jessie said climbing on to the dog. The dog ran out the door and disappeared into the halls.

"Let's start this test!" Trunks said as he glared at the ruler.

"YES LET'S." The ruler said as he walked down the steps and onto the ground floor. The ruler walked to the doors and opened them and walked into the halls.

"TRUNKS THIS WILL BE DANGEROUS… BUT IF YOU REALLY ARE THE ELEMENTAL GOD THAT IM LOOKING FOR." The ruler said as he made a rift and stepped into it. As trunks stepped thought the rift a boy about the 3 years older than Trunks ran up to him.

"I'm Jonathan… I'm here to help you... are you Trunks?" the boy asked as he walked after Trunks into the rift.

"Yea… I'm Trunks" Trunks said as he looked at him. Trunks then stepped thought the rift and onto another platform where an arena sat on the rock.

"TRUNKS, THIS IS WHERE I WILL TEST YOU… IF YOU DIE THEN I KNOW THAT I HAVE WASTED MY TIME… IF YOU WIN… THEN WELL I WILL MAKE AN OFFER… LET'S BEGIN!" the ruler said as he snapped his finger and a gate opened on the other side. A giant beast came out of the gate… it had one head and was a purplish-blue color with an orange underside. It roared and ran at Trunks, Trunks was engulfed in flames and held his hands in front of him and screamed "FINAL FLASH! DRAGON'S FIRE!" a giant ball of white fire shot at the thing followed by a jet of white flames. The beast took the blow in the head… and it fell over. He turned around but the ruler pointed behind him. Trunks turned and looked behind him and saw that the beast had two heads and was looking at him with a burning rage. The ruler laughed and Jonathan stood there mouth agape.

Trunks shot fire balls at the ceiling sending rocks down on top of the heads. As he shot more fire balls he used his power over earth to pull down the ceiling. The rocks crashed around the beast's head and knocking it down and crushing it under the weight of the rocks.

Trunks flames went out and he looked at the rocks, only the beast's claw was out and open.

"VERY GOOD TRUNKS… NOW LET'S TALK." The ruler said as he opened a rift and walked thought it.

"Jonathan… let's go… I need to get back to Jessie… but I want to see what the ruler has to say…" Trunks said as he stepped thought the rift. As Jonathan stepped thought the rift and walked next to Trunks… the ruler was in his seat and Orthus was there as well.

"Trunks… don't agree to work for fi…" Jonathan never got to finish… because orthus picked him up and bolted out the double doors.

"So what is your offer?" Trunks asked as he looked up at the ruler…

"MY OFFER IS FOR YOU TO HELP ME TAKE OUT A CERTAIN PERSON… ANOTHER ELEMENTAL… SOMEONE LIKE YOU… ONLY WEAKER… WILL YOU HELP ME…? AND I WILL NEVER BOTHER YOU AGAIN… SO WHAT DO YOU SAY?" the ruler said as he snapped his fingers and an image of the person appeared… it was his father…

"I can't kill him… he is my father…" Trunks said as he backed away from the image.

"NO HE ISNT. I'M YOUR REAL FATHER." The ruler said as he stepped closer to his son and put down the hood on his dark clock. It was the face similar to trunks. "SON… JOIN ME AND HELP ME RULE THIS WORLD OR WOULD YOU SIDE WITH THE HUMANS AND BE DESTROYED BY THEM… I CAN SAVE THE ONE YOU LOVE… I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR MIND… JESSIE… I CAN IN SURE THAT SHE WILL NOT BE HARMED AND I CAN BRING YOUR MOTHER BACK… BUT YOU MOST SERVE ME AND DO AS I SAY… AND WE WILL RULE THIS WORLD… THIS PATHETIC MUDBALL OF A PLANET." The ruler said as he made a fist and continued. "I WILL GIVE YOU TIME TO THING ABOUT IT… JUST MAKE YOUR OFFER BY THE NEXT FULL MOON AND IF ITS WHAT I LIKE I WILL BRING YOUR MOTHER BACK TO YOU… BUT BE WARNED THAT IF YOU DISOBAY ME I WILL KILL EVERYONE CLOSE TO YOU… FIRST YOU'RE MOTHER… THEN JESSIE, THEN EVERYONE ELSE." The ruler said as he made a rift in the wall.

"FAIR WELL… AND SEE YOU IN TWO WEEKS." The ruler said as he vanished from sight. Back at the school Trunks and Jonathan sat on the steps when Jessie came out.

"Trunks are you ok? Did he hurt you or Jonathan?" Jessie asked

"Yea Jessie I'm fine… but I think I found out who my real father is." Trunks said as he looked at Jonathan who looked right back at him…

"Should we tell her?" Jonathan asked silently.

"Yea might as well." Trunks said back just as silently then he said out loud "Jessie you know that I came her from my fathers house? Well that isn't my real father… the ruler is." Trunks said as he looked at her.

"WHAT?!" Jessie yelled and stumbled but Trunks was up lighting fast to catch her. "Thanks" she said as she sat done next to Trunks and Jonathan.

"Jessie I have something to ask you…" Trunks said as he cleared his thought before continuing. "Will you go out with me?" he said quickly and blushing so red that it looked like he had just dyed his fast blood red.

"Yes… yes Trunks I will go out with you." Jessie said as she hugged and kissed him.

**-continued in chapter 3-**


End file.
